Who Will Win His Love?
by VegetasAngel1
Summary: B/V. What happens when Bulma and another girl competes for Vegeta's love? Who will win? plz rd!! Review!!
1. Realization

Who will win his love?

Bulma sat in her lab working on the prototype for Capsule Corporation. She had been working on it for the last 5 hours and still didn't come up with her answer. 'Man if Vegeta hadn't bugged me for the last few days, I would have had it finished by now,' she thought. Then it finally came to her , Vegeta hadn't bothered her and that wasn't like him. Usually he would have barged into her lab telling her to feed him or to fix the GR. She decided she was going to go and check to see if he was still alive.

She walked out on the porch and looked towards the GR. The light was still on so she knew he was in there. She walked over to the GR and peered inside. Her eyes widened when she looked in and saw Vegeta passionately kissing a brunette. 'I can't believe him. I turn my back for a second and he goes kissing other girls. Wait. What am I talking about?Why do I even care?

Before she knew what she was doing she barged into the room shutting the gravity off completely. She didn't even notice until she was floating in the air. She blushed and pulled her skirt down so not to reveal anything. When she looked toward Vegeta he was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Her cheeks turned another shade of red,but then she remembered the situation and her cheeks became flushed because of her anger and she glared at him.

"Vegeta, what the hell is going on here?'' she asked glaring at the women who was clinging to him for dear life.

"Why do you care woman?'' "Jealous?'' he asked smirking. Bulma blushed again then added a simple 'No'. Vegeta's smirked turned into his regular frown as he looked at the women in his arms. 

"Fine. Come on Bianca let's go so we can get some privacy,'' he said turning the gravity up a bit. He and 'Bianca' walked out of the door leaving a wided eyed Bulma after them. She was about to protest, but they were already gone. 'I thought he said he wanted nothing to do with us human females?' she thought.

Bulma then walked back into the house and made herself a sandwich and went up to her room. For some reason she didn't feel like working anymore. She went into her room and sat on her bed to watch TV. She decided she was going to watch a movie since nothing was on interesting except for Planet Of The Apes and that reminded her to much of Vegeta. So she decided to watch Save The Last Dance. She laid on her bed and ate her sandwich watching and listening to all the music they were playing. 

When the movie ended she was about to go work in her lab when the front door opened. She walked out of her room and looked downstairs only to see Vegeta walk in.

"Where have you been?'' she asked as he walked up the stairs. Vegeta walked into his room ignoring her completely. She turned around and followed him into his room throwing questions all the way. Finally Vegeta was fed up with her blabbering, he turned around and grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her into the wall. "Woman, I swear if you don't shut the fuck up I will kill you right now,'' he said hatred written all over his face. Bulma stared wide eyed at him as he spoke those hateful words to her.

"You say you're going to kill me,but what about that Bitch Bianca?"she said Venom dripping from every word. Vegeta gave her the most hateful glare he could muster which made fear come into her eyes,but she stood her ground.

"Get out,''he said still glaring and pushed her towards the door. But Bulma didn't move, she just turned around and glared at him.

"No,'' she said on the break of tears. Vegeta frowned. "Then I'll leave,'' he said walking out the door. Bulma stood and watched him leave the room and go downstairs. She then slumped to her knees and cried her heart out on the floor. (AN: As you all can see this story is based on Bulma POV only. Some Vegeta in later chapters. :}) 'Why am I crying I don't love Vegeta? Do I' she asked herself. But she already knew the answer to the question. She quickly pulled herself together and walked downstairs toward the kitchen to see Vegeta rummaging through the refrigarator. 

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you,'' she said wiping her tears with her sleeves. Vegeta only grunted for her to start explaing. Bulma took a deep breath and spoke the three words that first came to mind.

"Vegeta...I...Love you,'' she said sighing feeling much better after telling him. Vegeta looked up from the refrigarator and looked her in the eyes. Bulma let her gaze drown into those beautiful onyx eyes of his as he spoke. 

"Woman,how you feel about me is fine with me, but I can never feel the same way about you,'' he said sternly. Bulma's eyes widened. Had she just heard right? Had Vegeta just told her he didn't love her? Bulma no longer held back her tears and let them flow freely down her pale face and fall to the tile below. "Why not?'' she asked. Vegeta just stared at her admiring her face, but not showing it. Finally she just gave up and ran up stairs to her room slamming the door. 

Vegeta stayed downstairs cursing himself for saying those cruel words which he knew weren't true. He did love the Onna very much, but he could never admit it to her just yet.

'I'm such and idiot' he cursed himself before turning back and forging through the refrigerator again. 

Upstairs,

Bulma laid in her bed quivering and crying. She had just expressed her love to Vegeta and he turned her away like some love sick puppy. 'I'll never get over this not while I see his face everyday.' She knew she didn't want to tell Vegeta he had to leave because she enjoyed having him around that's what made the house so joyful when he was there . She closed her eyes and cried herself into a deep peaceful slumber.

3 weeks later

Vegeta sat in the kitchen reading the paper and enjoying the meal he had just completed when Bulma walked in. When he looked at her he wanted to run and embrace her in his arms. (which he would never do) Bulma was a mess. Her face was pale as snow, she had huge black bags under her eyes, her hair was all matted up, her cheeks were still stained with tears, and she had lost alot of weight from the lack of food. Her blues also didn't have that same sparkle of delight and happiness in them anymore. Instead they were filled with sadness and betrayal. She walked over to the counter and poured herself some coffee and grabbed a cracker. She then sat in front of Vegeta not even noticing the concern in his eyes. And without warning, Bulma passed out falling from her chair and hit the floor with a big thud. Immediately Vegeta was by her side. He checked her pulse which was still faintly there. He lifted her off the floor and carried her upstairs to her room and placed her in the bed under the covers. When he went to place his hand on her forehead to check her temperature he pulled it away being burnt by the hot flesh of her skin. He rushed into bathroom and searched for a cloth and bowl so he could place a cold cloth on her forehead to rid her of her fever. 

When the rag was in place he sat and watched her for a few minutes before he decided to get up and make her some food. As he was about to walk out the room he heard her mumbling in her sleep about him not loving her. He,Vegeta, for the first time in his life shed one tear, but hurriedly wiped it away afraid that she might notice. Vegeta finally made up his mind to express his love to her before it was too late. So he walked back over to the bed and shook her lightly. When she didn't stir he shook her rougher. Finally Bulma moaned and opened her eyes. She looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw all the emotions he was expressing to her. Bulma smiled and tried to sit up, but Vegeta pushed her back down.

"Woman,stay there so you can rest,'' he said. Bulma nodded and laid her head back on the pillows. Vegeta sighed and spoke again.

"Bulma, I'm… sorry for everything I've done to you for the past few days. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you. So if you would except my apology I will greatly except it, but if not I will greatly except that too,'' he said. Bulma was shocked by everything he said. First he called her by her name and then he apologized. Bulma did the one thing she could do and that was nod. Vegeta smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"So,Vegeta does this mean that you love me?'' she whispered so low that only sayian ears could hear. Vegeta had to think about it before he answered. After 5 minutes of silence Vegeta finally spoke. 

"Yes Bulma with all my heart. I've loved you since you first brought me here from your generosity and care,'' he said. Bulma smiled. She would have thought that this was a dream if she hadn't already pinched herself. She let the tears run down her face as Vegeta expressed all his love for her. 

"Bulma… I wanted to know if you would bond with me?'' he asked. Bulma blinked confusedly. "What's bonding?'' she asked. Vegeta growled.

" Well if you would have been listening you would have known. Okay. A bond is sort of like the thing you humans call marriage except we sayians take ours seriously and we don't believe in divorces. When sayians bond they start of with three rituals. 1. They express their love to each other which we have already accomplished.2. They have to eat a sacred fruit that sort of resembles a grape fruit.'' Bulma stuck out her tounge at that receiving a glare from Vegeta. "I'm sorry please continue,'' she said. Vegeta nodded and continued. Number 3 is the same thing in a way. We have to…mate and then we seal the bond with a bite mark to the neck. The bite mark is more treasured than the wedding bands you wear on your finger. The only way the bond can be broken is if we drift apart and if one of us dies. I will set the rules now. If you cheat or I cheat that will break the bond and we have the right to leave each other. I will not dare to hurt you verbally or physically. Do you understand?''he finished. Bulma nodded. Vegeta smiled happy that this woman was now his for the keeping. Then Bulma had a question. "When do we start the…bonding?'' she asked. Vegeta smirked. "Now if you want,'' he said moving in closer to her. Bulma held up her hand. "Not right now Vegeta. I'm hungry,'' she said her stomach agreeing with her completely. Vegeta nodded. He had wanted to take the woman right now, but he knew she was starving so he got up. "Where are you going?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta turned back to her and arched an eyebrow. "You said you were hungry woman so I'm going to fix you a meal,'' he said. Bulma blushed from her stupid question and nodded. Vegeta left out of the room and walked back downstairs into the kitchen.

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter

Bulma sat in her lab finishing her robots Bianca walked in. "What the hell do you want?'' Bulma asked. The Brunette smiled and pulled out a knife.


	2. Bonding

Chapter 2:Who will win his love?

After their long discussion the night before Bulma was more convinced now that Vegeta loved her with all his heart. She had just made a promise to herself that she was going to bond with Vegeta that night or the one after. She had alread finished her prototype so she was sitting in the living room watching television. Bulma wasn't really interested in the movie because it was about kids that became spys after their parents were kidnapped. (You all should know what that movie is by now.) Finally she just gave up on trying to watch it and walked outside to the backyard and walked over to the gravity room. She peeked inside and saw Vegeta talking to Bianca,the girl he had been with a couple of weeks before and it looked like they were arguing. 'I think I'll listen in a bit' she thought to herself. So she tiptoed into her lab and clicked on camera 2 in the gravity room and listened in.

Gravity room.

Vegeta stared at the Bianca with pure disgust as she cried over him. "Vegeta, please don't do this. How could you just fuck and then leave me?'' she asked with tears streaming down her face. Vegeta glared at her. "Because I can. If I wanted to kill you I could do it now,but I'm not the same blood thirsty killer you heard about a while ago. That's why I want you to leave. I don't want to hurt you,but you're pushing me,'' Vegeta said. Then Bianca broke out into more sobs until she finally found out why he was breaking it off with her. "Now I see. 'sniff' Your breaking it off with me so you can go with that blue haired bitch, aren't you?'' she said venoum dripping off of every word. Vegeta stared her not sure he should tell her or not. "ANSWER ME!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making Vegeta flinch. Finally he gave in and nodded. That was all she could take before Bianca stormed out of the gravity room slamming the door.

Lab

Bulma couldn't believe it. Vegeta had just broken up with some girl so he could be with her. She looked back into the screen and saw Vegeta sitting in a chair massaging his forehead. 'Maybe I should go and comfort him,' she told herself. She shut off the screen and placed on her shoes.

She sighed and walked out the glass door onto the patio and walked over to the gravity room. She thought for a moment if she should get into their business or not. Then she decided since it was about her she would go in anyway. She hesitantly opened the door and walked in. She knew Vegeta knew she was there so she walked over to him. "Vegeta are you-,'' she started, but was cut off by Vegeta. "What do you want woman?'' he asked a little irritated. "I just wanted to know if you were ok,'' she said her voice filled with concern. Vegeta looked up at her and he could see the concern in her eyes. "Come here onna,''he said. Bulma complied and sat in his lap. "I don't want you to get mixed up in this fight with me and Bianca,ok. She's a crazy bitch and she started to threaten you before you started watching us on the camera,'' he said. Bulma was about to protest ,but he cut her off. "Bulma, I would recommend that you stay in my room until me and Bianca get these things worked out,'' he said. Bulma's eyes widend. "Why?'' she asked. Vegeta sighed. "Because woman she said that if she ever caught you alone she would kill you slow and painfully,'' he said. Bulma gasped. "So what are you going to do?''she asked. "I'm not going to do anything, _you_ are going to come and stay in my room and there is no where you will go without me,'' he said. Bulma eyes widened. So that would mean that Vegeta would have to follow her to the bathroom as well? As if reading her mind Vegeta spoke, "No, woman I will not follow you into personal places like the bathroom,'' he said. Bulma sighed. "I will also leave you alone in your lab,'' he said. Bulma nodded. "Well I have to go to my lab now and work on more sparring robots for you,'' she said and left. Vegeta watched her as she left out the gravity room and sighed. 'This is going to be one hell of a night,' he thought.

Bulma sat in her lab finishing the robots when Bianca walked in. "What do you want,'' Bulma asked. Bianca walked over to her and pulled out a knife. Bulma gasped and backed into her desk. "If I can't have Vegeta then no one can,''she said lunging at Bulma with the knife. Before Bulma could think the knife plunged into her stomach. She gasped as pain racked through her body. Bianca smirked and pulled the knife from her flesh. "Now he can never have you,'' she said running from the room. Bulma stared at the doorway as Bianca disappeared through it. When she was gone she looked down at the wound in her stomach. Blood gushed out everytime she breathed in. "Vegeta,'' she gurgled out as blood leaked out the corner of her mouth. She walked clumsily to gravity room where Vegeta was training.

She fell in the grass, but picked herself up and continued on. 

Vegeta was punching in the air when the door slightly opened. "Woman what the hel-,'' he started but didn't finish as a bloodied Bulma walked through the door and collapsed. "BULMA!!" he yelled and rushed to her side. "Ve…Geta,'' she tried, but he shushed her. "Tell me later,'' he said. Bulma shook her head. "I don't think I'm going to be here much longer, I can't hold on,''she weazed. Vegeta shook his head. "I'm going to make you better, just hold just hold on,'' he whispered. Bulma looked up into his eyes and for the first time she saw saddness in them, even tears. She shedded a couple of tears to blind with his. "Bulma, what I have to do to make you better, is I have to bond with you to give you my strength,'' he said. Bulma nodded. 'If that's what I have to do to stay alive,' she said to herself. She watched as Vegeta chanted some things in a native tounge and as he lowered his mouth to the crook of her neck. She gasped as he sank his teeth into her flesh, everything she saw in her vision, were things of Vegeta's past life. She mourned for the loss of his race and for the loss of his innocence. When he pulled his teeth from her neck he had her chanting some words. "Repeat after me,'' he said. Bulma nodded and listened. "I Bulma Briefs.'' "I Bulma Briefs.'' "Will become Vegeta no Ouji's life mate and bond with him for all eternity.'' "Will become Vegeta no Ouji's life mate and bond with him for all eternity,'' she repeated. (AN: When I had Bulma repeating all the things Vegeta said she was saying them in Sayian language. Just thought you'd like to know) "Now you must bite my neck the same way I did to you,'' he said tilting his head so she could have better access. Bulma gulped and lightly kissed Vegeta's neck before biting until she broke the skin. When the bonding was complete Bulma watched miraculously as her wound healed. She looked up to Vegeta and smiled at him. Vegeta just stared at her admiring her beauty. "You know we are stuck together forever right?'' he said. Bulma nodded. "I would rather be stuck with you then any other person on this earth,'' she said. Vegeta smirked. He bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Bulma's in a slow sensual motion. Bulma closed her eyes and opened her mouth giving him more access. They were about to make it more passionate when the heard someone in the door way.


	3. Disaster

Chapter 3 Kidnapping

Chapter 3

Bulma and Vegeta turned around to find Mrs. Briefs standing in the door way. Her eyes were open and her mouth was wide. "I was right!! This is fantastic, I'm going to be a grandmother,'' she said. Bulma and Vegeta sweat dropped before completely ignoring her. Mrs.Briefs took the hint and left to make arrangements. Vegeta lent into Bulma's ear and lightly bit it. "Want to make her wish come true?'' he whispered. Bulma gasped and pulled away. "You are such a pervert,'' she said standing with a smile on her face. Vegeta stood along with her. "Oh and woman, we can steal verbally spare if you want to,'' he said placing a hand on her hip. Bulma moved in and traced circles around his chest. "So does that mean you're going to be the same egotistical prince you used to be?'' she asked. Vegeta smirked his usually bad ass smirk and nodded. 'figures,' Bulma thought. Vegeta's smirk grew even wider. 'I heard that,onna.' He said. Bulma's eyes widened and she looked up to his face.

"Could you hear everything I said?'' she asked. Vegeta shook his head. "Not until after we bonded,'' he said. Bulma nodded and headed for the door. "Where are you going?'' he asked. Bulma sighed. "To my lab if that's ok with you,'' she said. Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not letting you go by yourself,'' he said. Bulma shrugged and walked out the door. 

When they were in her lab Bulma sat down and began to analyze some more data on her prototype. "I've missed so much work,'' she said. Vegeta grunted and lent against the door frame. "How long are you going to be in here onna?'' he asked. Bulma shrugged. "Probably a few hours,'' she said. Vegeta sighed heavly and sat down on a cot. Bulma sat infront of her computer and began her work. 

3 hours later.

Vegeta was on the floor doing push ups in the while Bulma finished her prototype. While they were so busily working they didn't notice the dark figure walk into the room. When Vegeta saw a shadow fall over him he looked up and came face to face with an iron weight. Before he could react it struck him in the head knocking him unconsious.

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta getting smacked in the head with an iron weight by Bianca. When Vegeta was unconsious,Bianca turned and faced Bulma with a phsycotic look on her face. Bulma stood up and grabbed the closest thing near her which was a pair of scissors. "What the hell do you want?'' she asked. Bianca smirked and advanced on her. Bulma backed away from her towards the door and looked to Vegeta. He had a little cut on his head, but otherwise he was fine. She turned back to Bianca who had a physcotic look on her face. "I don't appreciate you taking what is mine,'' she said smirking. Bulma reached behind her as she spoke. "He didn't belong to you in the first place, so I don't know what your'e talking about,'' she stuttered trying to open the door. In the wink of an eye Bianca had a pistol to Bulma's neck. "Don't Fuck with me bitch. I know Vegeta fantasized about you, so I'm going to get rid of you so we can live together,'' she said. Bulma ducked as she fired the shot. 

Vegeta awoke suddenly at the fire of a gun and stood he watched with pure terror as Bianca and Bulma wrestled over the gun. "BIANCA NO!!'' he yelled. BANG!!!

OH NO!! WHAT HAPPENED?? I have to get at least two reviews so the next chapter will be added. I know this was short but the next one will be longer.


End file.
